Rencor desempolvado
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Francisco se podía considerar una persona paciente y madura, pero hay cosas de antes que no se puede quitar, como por ejemplo esos sentimientos de... Perú/Ecuador UA Latin Hetalia


Creí que tendría que subir este fic mañana, pero miren, todavía es 28 de julio! Feliz cumple, Miguelón, eres el mejor país del mundo! *3* Planeaba hacer algo más patriótico para esta fecha, pero me salió un UA y no tiene mucho que ver con el Perú en sí, solo que los hechos se dan en Lima.

APH y Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen, tampoco gano nada con esto, lindo sería. Lamentablemente el título de porquería sí es mio -.-U

Recomendación: La Suerte, de Coti (en especial para la última escena)

Advertencia: saltos en el tiempo

* * *

**RENCOR DESEMPOLVADO o LA MALDITA GUITARRA**

-Bueno, la verdad es que hace mucho que no hago esto...

Alzó la mirada, viendo hacia él, hacia la guitarra que descansaba sobre sus piernas. Miguel soltó una risa, jalando una de las cuerdas y luego raspándolas todas de una.

-Y está terriblemente desafinada -dijo bajando ahora la mirada hacia el instrumento-. No puedo creer que yo haya tocad con esta cosa…

Francisco no respondió, sino que simplemente observó en silencio como el peruano re-afinaba aquella vieja guitarra. Requirió un par de tonadas y varios otros ajustes y rasgueos hasta que las cuerdas estuvieron ajustadas correctamente.

-No está tan mal -opinó Miguel alzando de nuevo la mirada y regalándole una sonrisa a su novio-. Creí que estaría peor, pero resulta que está en buen estado a pesar de todo.

Francisco asintió.

-Creo que el problema ahora vas a ser tú -bromeó, pero medio falló debido a lo bajo que había hablado.

Aún así Miguel se rió, tan estruendosa y enérgicamente como era su risa, y Francisco sintió subirle ese calor que solo Miguel era capaz de invocar. El peruano, sentado en el sillón delante del ecuatoriano, suspiró antes de comenzar a -o tratar de- tocar. Francisco primero no logró identificar la canción, pero lentamente y con muchos errores y tanteos de por medio, fue tomando forma Tu cárcel y luego la canción de los picapiedras. Tuvo que reírse por esta última, no solo porque lo ridículo que sonaba el alegre estribillo con todos los errores de Miguel, sino también porque le traía a la memoria aquella misma escena, pero desde hace trece años: Miguel, Francisco, una guitarra y cero práctica. La única diferencia de aquel momento, aparte de la edad, era que en aquel momento Francisco había estado enojado con Miguel, pero se esmeraba en no mostrárselo, mientras que Miguel trataba de sacar una canción aún sin saber nada de música, fallando terriblemente.

-Creí que te inscribirías a fútbol conmigo -había murmurado Francisco mientras que Miguel, emocionado como estaba el niño de diez años, le desfilaba la en ese entonces nueva guitarra.

Miguel se había reído, diciendo que quería probar con ese instrumento.

-¡Pero tú amas el fútbol! -había protestado Francisco, a lo que Miguel suspiró.

-Sí, pero... -había murmurado-. Pero ahora me gusta más la guitarra.

A Francisco no le gustaba demasiado el fútbol. Sí, claro, le gustaba como a cualquier niño de su edad, pero no era de la manera en que le apasionaba a Miguel. Sospechó que era porque de nuevo no lo habían llamado a formar parte de la selección del colegio, y como él sí se había inscrito ya en el club de fútbol, se vería obligado ahora a soportar las riñas de Martín y Luciano solo. Sin Miguel. Y por eso estaba amargado el día en que Miguel le estaba mostrando la guitarra que trece años más tarde encontraría entre sus cosas viejas.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando tocamos con Martín la kermesse? -dijo entonces Miguel con emoción, y Francisco podría jurar que le habían brillado los ojos.

Sin embargo no entendía por qué lo decía como si él también hubiese tocado en aquel evento. Si bien primero no le había incomodado estar con esa guitarra tonta ahí, lentamente se había percatado que, mientras más ensimismado estaba Miguel en las cuerdas, mas volvía aquel infantil rencor que había creído ya inexistente. Mas no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando Miguel frunció el ceño, dejó de lado de guitarra y se paró, sentándose a su lado. No se inmutó cuando le pasó el brazo por los hombros, pero sí no pudo evitar tensarse cuando los labios de su pareja buscaron los suyos. No entendía cómo Miguel lo lograba, cada vez, siempre, electrizarlo de esa manera cuando lo besaba. Cada vez, y eso que ya llevaban casi cinco años juntos.

-¿Qué pasa?

Francisco reprimió un suspiro y se rió, más que nada para distraerse a sí mismo.

-Nada.

Vamos, él no podía estar celoso de una miserable guitarra.

* * *

-¡Paaaaanchoooo!

No tuvieron que pasar ni dos segundos antes de que un gran peso cayese sobre él, jalándolo hacia el suelo. El ecuatoriano soltó un quejido, sin esperar para asestarle un buen golpe al idiota que se le había lanzado encima.

-¡Quítate, tonto!

Pero dicho estúpido solo se rió tontamente, presionándolo contra el suelo. Malditala diferencia de fuerza.

-¡Miguel!

Y Miguel sonrió.

-Ya, ya, tampoco te ases -se rió mientras se paraba y le ofrecía la mano.

Francisco lo fulminó con la mirada, pero finalmente aceptó la mano ofrecida. Se sacudió el polvo, todavía con el ceño fruncido, notando que más allá se iban acercando Manuel, Micaela y Daniel. No entendía por qué Miguel siempre tenía que echarse a correr y tirarse encima de la gente, en vez de aproximarse normalmente y saludarlos normalmente como lo hacía su hermana. Vamos, ¡eran gemelos! ¿Por qué Miguel no podía ser algo más calmado como Micaela? Un suspiro escapó a los labios del chico.

-Oe, Pancho -lo llamó entonces Miguel, jalándolo del brazo a la vez que se agachaba para recoger la mochila que se le cayó en el momento que se tiró sobre su amigo-. ¿Has hecho la tarea de Ciencias Sociales?

Ya se lo veía venir. Miguel siempre era así. Nunca hacía las tareas y luego venía siempre, SIEMPRE a él. No era a Manuel, no era a Micaela, ni a nadie más, que Miguel iba a pedir tareas. En especial de Ciencias Sociales. Supuso que no se las pedía nunca a Manuel porque esos dos siempre tenían sus roces, ni tampoco a Micaela, porque la chica siempre lo mantenía a raya (era la mayor después de todo). Pero hasta donde Francisco sabía, había veinticinco alumnos más en el salón! Bueno, veinticuatro si descontamos al ocioso de Martín, quien de seguro no hacía tareas por perder tiempo admirándose frente al espejo... Pero seguían habiendo más de veinte chicos y chicas dispuestos a prestarle la tarea a Miguel, puesto que este se llevaba perfectamente con todos (si, excluimos a Manuel, claro).

Pero a pesar de todo esto, siempre estaba esa segunda cosa que Francisco tampoco lograba entender, y era el hecho de que siempre, SIEMPRE terminaba alcanzándole su cuaderno. Miguel le regalaba una sonrisa, amplia y brillante, marca Kolinos, y guardaba el cuaderno en su mochila para copiar la tarea durante la primera hora.

-Lo has vuelto a hacer -le reprochó Micaela cuando Miguel se distrajo riñendo con Manuel.

Francisco se rió débilmente y Micaela suspiró

-Ay, Pancho...

* * *

Ok, no, él no estaba celoso de la jodida guitarra. ¿¡Cómo iba a ser siquiera posible! Vamos, ¡algo de racionalidad, señores! Él era un adulto, joven, pero adulto, y si bien Miguel no lo era tanto, él sí sabía cómo debía actuar alguien de su edad. Y lo iba a hacer. Solo... Agh, era muy difícil pensar claro cuando los ojos de Miguel brillaban más cuando tocaba el endemoniado instrumento que cuando lo saludaba en las mañanas. Pero no, él iba a actuar como el adulto maduro que era. Iba a respirar profundamente... y se desharía de la endemoniada guitarra cuando Miguel estuviese en la universidad.

¡Nononono! Agh, ahí iba de nuevo. ¡No podía ser! ¿Y si le pedía a Micaela que la escon... guardase? No tendría que destruir la guitarra y... No, Micaela se burlaría y lo mismo iba para Manuel. Martín iría corriendo donde Miguel a contárselo, y de paso lo animaría a volver a formar una banda. Maaaala idea.

-Pancho, ¿en qué estás pensando?

Aquello le hizo reír.

-¿Qué eso no es una frase de mujeres? -molestó a Miguel, el cual frunció el ceño.

-Solo pregunto -bufó este ofendido, bajando de nuevo la mirada a la odiosa guitarra-. ¿Por cierto, te vas a quedar a dormir hoy?

Quiso decir que no. Quiso negar, inventar una excusa, que tenía un trabajo que entregar dentro de dos días, un cumpleaños de algún familiar que Miguel no conocía o cualquier otra cosa, pero nada más que un manso "sí" salió de sus labios. Quería dormir con Miguel, ¿para qué fingir?

-Ah, porque Julio va a venir también y...

Olvídenlo, Francisco recordó el nombre de pariente que cumplía años ese día, imposibilitando su estadía en aquel apartamento de Surco esa noche. Miguel solo se encogió de hombros, y Francisco sabía que se moría por mostrarle la guitarra encontrado al "peqeño" diablo, perdón, Julio.

* * *

Francisco siempre supo que entre él y Miguel había una amistad diferente de la que tenían con los demás. No era como la amistad que tenía Miguel con Martín, que era puras bromas y diversión alocada, ni como la que tenía con Micaela, que era una relación basada en entendimiento mutuo y silencioso. Era... simplemente diferente. Miguel venía a Francisco cada que necesitaba algo, pero eso no lo hacía un convenido, porque Francisco se lo permitía y le gustaba que Miguel tuviese esa capacidad de decirlo todo tan directamente como él a veces no lograba ni imaginar. Francisco alegraba su vida por medio de Miguel. Miguel convertía todo en luz, color y calidez, y Francisco quería eso de él, quería su cercanía, incluso cuando todavía ni lo conocía bien. Cuando estaban en primer grado de primaria, Francisco solo recordaba haber hablado ocasionalmente con el estrepitoso niño de cabello azabache y hermana matona. En realidad recién comenzaron a ser amigos a mediados de segundo grado, cuando fueron sentados juntos. Lo primero que Miguel le había preguntado, era si le gustaba su hermana.

Ocho años más tarde Francisco lamentaba que no hubiese sido así.

Aprendió lo gracioso que podía ser conocer gemelos idénticos. Te ríes de cómo te enamoras de uno solo, solo tienes ojos para _ese _gemelo, y el otro puede ser tan idéntico y aún así no ser nadie al lado de su hermano. Y Francisco descubrió a los quince que llevaba un buen tiempo sin poder dejar de pensar en Miguel.

En tercer grado Miguel lo declaró su mejor amigo, y a pesar de que hizo lo mismo con Martín y, en un momento de locura, también con Manuel, Francisco sintió que él era el verdadero mejor amigo de Miguel.

-Oye, Pancho, vamos a inscribirnos a fútbol, ¿sí?

Habían pasado pocos días desde el inicio de clases de su tercer año de primaria y tenían que apuntarse a uno de los electivos, de los cuales la mayoría eran deportes. Miguel era un futbolista entusiasta, aunque Francisco no podía negar que no había sido hecho para eso realmente. No era que Miguel tuviese dos pies izquierdos o algo por el estilo, él no era torpe, pero tampoco era un jugador estrella como Luciano o Martín. Y aunque él hubiera preferido inscribirse a atletismo, lo hizo a fútbol juntamente con Miguel, y creyó que sería así también al año siguiente, mas no fue así.

-¿Guitarra?

Miguel asintió emocionado.

-Sí, va a estar chévere. ¡La guitarra es lo máximo! Además, todavía podemos sentarnos juntos, ¿no?

Francisco quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, principalmente porque él nunca le ha podido decir que no a Miguel.

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta principal de aquel edificio verde aceituna lo que le recibió fue un impecable silencio, mas cuando llegó frente a la puerta del apartamento 603 pudo percibir con claridad el rasgueo de cuerdas, odiosas cuerdas que habían vuelto de la tumba a atormentarlo y... Ok, no, debía entrar.

Cuando así lo hizo, se encontró a Miguel sentado en la sala, en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y la guitarra sobre estas. Irónicamente, y para rabia de Francisco, estaba tocando La Guitarra. Ahora realmente quería darle en la cabeza y dejarle la maldita guitarra como sombrero. Cerró los puños, tomando aire con lentitud.

-Traje para cocinar, me muero de hambre -dijo, esperando que Miguel saltase del sofá para ir corriendo a la cocina como siempre solía hacerlo.

Pero Miguel no se movió, aunque paró de tocar para comenzar con otra canción.

-Oye, Francisco, escucha la última canción que saqué -exclamó emocionado mientras que agarraba una uña para empezar de cero con la canción.

Pero Francisco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y yo creyendo que me cocinarías algo decente -bufó.

Miguel alzó una ceja y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de pura diversión, siguiendo con la canción como si se hubiese dicho nada. De hecho, hasta comenzó a cantar...

-_¿Qué quiere la suerte, que anda por mi casa, para recordarme que tengo una deuda, que no se le escalpa?_

Frustrado, Francisco se dio la vuelta, bufando irritado. Ya la había regado, dejándole claro a Miguel lo mucho que le molestaba esa guitarra y eso solo por unos tontos recuerdos de primaria. Maldijo el hecho de que la sala y la cocina estuviesen prácticamente en la misma habitación, separadas únicamente por la barra, y maldijo también a Miguel por tener tanto dinero como para poder costearse un apartamento tan moderno. Dejó las bolsas de plástico sobre dicha barra y se dirigió al lavabo para lavarse las manos y ponerse a cortar las verduras.

-_Ya me tiene preso. ¿Qué más esperaba? Si me regaló tu perfume y tus besos, a cambio de nada._

Miguel sonrió aún más. Había dejado de tocar, pero Francisco lo seguía escuchando cantar al mismo tiempo que se iba acercando lentamente hacia él por la espalda. No, no se iba a voltear, no le iba a dar el gusto.

-_Tal vez, me robará los pétalos del corazón_ -musitó Miguel, cada vez más cerca-. _La frase más certera en mi mejor canción. La fe, la madrugada y la fascinación._

Estaba tan cerca y Francisco esforzándose tanto por no dejar de picar las verduras. Oyó otra risita por parte de Miguel y lo siguiente fueron sus brazos rodeándolo por la cintura, el cuerpo de su novio apegándose al suyo y su inmortal risita en su oído.

Y siguió cantando, pero ya solo en un suspiro que se acercaba peligrosamente a un ronroneo provocador.

-_Tal vez, se llevará por siempre la pasión de abril..._

Logrando lo que quería, que Francisco se estremeciera, bajó por su cuello y le tomó de las manos para que dejase de tratar de fingir que estaba picando tomates. Le agarró con fuerza las muñecas y cerró el abrazo, volviendo a subir

-_...la llave de los sueños que guardaba en mí... A cambio de tu amor..._

Hizo una pausa, sabiendo que Francisco esperaba casi con ansiedad. Una sonrisa, un suspiro y... Francisco quiso golpearlo, mas se supo incapaz. Rió, sabiendo que lo había hecho de nuevo. De nuevo lo había sacado del quicio, de nuevo lo había acorralado y de nuevo… Y sí, tal vez lo supo desde que vio de nuevo la guitarra golpeada y llena de raspones y polvo. Sabía que desde siempre había sido tan manipulable y Miguel sin darse cuenta se había vuelto su titiritero. Pero ya, no se iba a quejar…

-_...podría hasta morir._

…si siempre había sido así.


End file.
